Lay Your Weary Head To Rest
by SquirrelDreamer11
Summary: Dean confronts Sam. It doesn't go to plan. Dean Whump. Lucifer!Sam Hurt!Dean One shot. Please R R


 **A/N: Please read and review. This is my first Fanfic. Sadly I don't own any of the characters or the show. Enjoy!**

-Dean **-**

Dean walks slowly and purposely towards the warehouse door, he could hear Sam's breathing on the other side. Cas has warned him not to let Sam out of his sights now that he also had Lucifer inside of him. Dean tried, he really did, but when he looked away for one second Sam was gone. It had taken Dean and Cas exactly 3 hours to find him. Sam had hitched a ride, killed the driver and ended up in this particular barn.

-Cas-

Cas was out the back making sure they weren't about to be ambushed by demons. Dean had wanted to go in alone, in the beginning he had argued but he could see that Dean had made up his mind. He had made him promise to call him if anything happens. Just then, four demons came charging round the corner, Cas gripped his angel blade and prepared to fight.

-Dean-

Dean knew that this was a trap, Lucifer wanted to get him in here alone. It was the only way, he owed it to Sam. After everything that Sam had done for him he wasn't gonna back down now. He reached to open the door and noticed that his hand was steady, with a resigned sigh Dean pushed open the door and entered.

Upon hearing the door creak open, Lucifer turned and faced Dean with a big grin on his face.

"Oh, hi Dean. Fancy seeing you here." Dean didn't respond as he strode into the room, a resigned look on his face.

"Come on, don't leave me hanging." Lucifer looked at Dean with Sam's puppy dog eyes. This infuriated Dean and he finally spoke, "Let him go."

"I'm sorry, you must speak up. What was that?"

"Let Sam go," Dean practically growled at Lucifer.

Lucifer groaned, "you know I can't do that Dean." Dean switched tactics.

"Sam, are you in there?" Dean took a deliberate step towards Lucifer. "Can you hear me?"

Lucifer stood his ground, "He can't hear you Dean." Dean ignored him and took another step forward, "Sam, I need you to snap out of it."

Lucifer was getting impatient, "Dean. Give up he's gone." Dean raised his left arm to touch Sam on the shoulder. Lucifer snapped. He grabbed Deans arm and twisted violently. There was a loud crack and Dean let out a scream and dropped to his knees, cradling his broken arm. Lucifer smiled slightly at Dean's pain and went in for a kick. He kicked him in the chest, hard. Dean fell back on to the hard ground with a grunt.

Dean moaned and rolled over pushing himself up with his good arm, holding the broken one against his chest. "Give up Dean," Lucifer tried talking to him, "Sam is gone, your precious angel probably dead. You have nothing left."

At the mention of Cas, Dean pushed himself up and lunged at Lucifer getting him in the face with a strong fist. But he wasn't strong enough, Lucifer was an angel, Dean was just a man. There was no competition. Lucifer looked back at Dean with a new rage. Dean tried to sidestep the incoming punch but Lucifer was too quick. Dean fell back onto his broken arm and let out a pain-filled groan.

"Sam," he wheezed, "C'mon man, snap out of it." Lucifer punched him again. "Sam, he's controlling you, come back." The last part of his sentence turned into a groan as Lucifer kicked him hard in the stomach. He curled in on himself. Lucifer's rage overcame all his common sense, "Sam's still in here Dean, and I'm gonna make him kill you." Lucifer bent down and gripped Dean's neck and hauled him to his feet. Dean struggled to catch a breath and tried, with no avail, to pry Lucifer's iron grip off his neck.

"Sam is going to feel the life drain out of you." Lucifer growled and increased his grip on Dean's throat.

"Sam," Dean wheezed, he was losing focus quickly now. "Sam...please."

Lucifer laughed, "Sam is going to feel your blood drain from your body." Lucifer suddenly pulled out a large knife. Dean grabbed onto Lucifer's wrist and tried to hold the knife away from his body. Dean looked up into Sam's rage filled eyes and whispered breathlessly, "Sam...please."

Dean wasn't strong enough to hold Lucifer away any more. This was it. Lucifer plunged the knife into Dean's abdomen. Dean gasped and looked up at Sam with pain-filled eyes and blood seeping out of his mouth. Lucifer pulled out the knife and let go of his neck as Dean collapsed onto the hard ground.

-Cas-

Cas had killed all the demons while sustaining minimal injuries. He heard a scream and rushed towards the barn. He pulled open the barn door just in time to see Lucifer pull a huge knife out of Dean. Cas rushed in screaming as Dean collapsed in a pool of blood. Lucifer had his back to Cas and just as Cas was about to stab him with the angle blade for killing his best friend, Lucifer dropped to his knees. Cas stopped in confusion and walked around to see his face. Cas looked down into teary eyes full of despair. "Cas, what have I done?"


End file.
